In MRI apparatus it is known to use quadrature coils to pick up spin echo or free induction decay RF signals from a test specimen surrounded by the coils. Use of quadrature coils improves the signal to noise ratio. Since there are two coils which are in close proximity to each other, it's also necessary to minimize inductive cross coupling. The foregoing is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 4,695,801 issued Sept. 22, 1987, in the name of Arakawa et al.
In the Arakawa environment, the type of MRI apparatus utilized is a machine which might be manufactured by General Electric Company in which the human specimen is placed in a long tube and a cylindrical magnetic field has its main magnetic field direction coaxial with the main axis of the human body; in the present invention the field is perpendicular.